Les serpents aussi ont des sentiments
by HP-PaP
Summary: J'aimais Regulus, le frère de mon ennemi. Mais je me taisais, certain que cet amour ne serait jamais partagé." SR/RB. Slash.


_**Titre **__: Les serpents aussi ont des sentiments_

_**Auteurs (par ordre alphabétique) :**__ Arwen, Kali chan, mevanoui, Mid-, Nanika, Svet', Violine_

_**Correctrice :**__ Svet'_

_**Rating :**__ K_

_**Genre :**__ Romance_

_**Résumé :**__ "J'aimais Regulus, le frère de mon ennemi. Mais je me taisais, certain que cet amour ne serait jamais partagé."  
_

_**Pairing :**__ Regulus/Severus_

_**Note de la correctrice :**__ Comme les surnoms anglais et français étaient mélangés dans la version pré-correction, j'ai choisi de garder les surnoms anglais._

_Pensées entre *…* et en italique._

_

* * *

_

Chaque jour, je me demandais comment cela était possible que je puisse être attiré par le frère de cette enflure de Black. La réponse la plus évidente était que Regulus n'était _pas _son frère... Il était tellement, ben, pas Black (l'autre), que tout ce qu'il faisait valait son pesant d'or et de cidre. Mais surtout, c'est qu'il n'a pas fait comme les autres, quand il a su que j'étais homosexuel. Il n'a pas ri de moi, ne m'a pas regardé comme un être dégoûtant, ne m'a pas fui comme si j'avais la peste bubonique. Non, il est resté le même. Il a continué à venir me demander des conseils pour ses devoirs de potions. Il me parlait toujours le soir près du feu dans la salle commune, alors que d'autres m'auraient laissé lire en restant le plus loin possible de moi et surtout il jurait que ma compagnie lui plaisait et que les moments qu'il passait avec moi lui faisaient oublier à quel point c'était dur d'être le frère de Sirius Black.

Parce que Regulus éprouvait pour Sirius un mélange de haine et de dégoût. Mais dans le même temps, il l'enviait. Pour lui, Sirius était le héros, le rebelle, le mec cool qu'il ne serait jamais. D'après lui, j'étais davantage un mec sachant allier intelligence et simplicité, aussi je lui ressemblais plus que son frère ne lui ressemblerait jamais. C'est pourquoi il appréciait les moments passés en ma compagnie. Quant à moi j'étais soulagé de constater qu'au moins un des fils Black n'était pas un crétin dégénéré ne sachant rien dire à part "Moooooony, James méchaaaant veux bisou.". Oui contrairement à son frère, Regulus avait une certaine culture et je me plaisais à discuter avec lui de sujets plus instructifs que notre dernière note en métamorphose. D'ailleurs je me rappellerai toujours de cette conversation que nous avions eue un jour où nous étions les deux derniers Serpentards restés dans la salle commune alors que les autres étaient partis dormir. Regulus m'avait demandé comment j'avais su que j'étais gay.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ?

-Oh, euh... C'est juste que c'est une question que j'ai toujours voulu poser à un homosexuel...

-Ah.

-Alors ?

-Je sais pas. Quand tu te rends compte que tous tes potes s'intéressent aux filles et que, toi, tu trouves ça bizarre, tu te poses des questions... Et puis, tu te prends un jour à penser que le mec devant toi à la bibliothèque est sexy et puis...enfin, tu vois ?

-Et c'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-Ouais... Sauf que je n'ai pas de potes.

Il m'a alors regardé avec un air triste, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir gaffé quelque part.

-Ah... Tu sais, moi, je te considère comme mon pote. Ou même mieux, un véritable ami.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir. Et... Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-C'est quoi ton genre de mec ?

Une sorte de cloche se mit en branle dans mon esprit : _*Si je lui dis, il va se rendre compte qu'il m'intéresse. Ou pas... Allez, respire Severus et répond-lui.*_

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de "genre de mec", mais si je devais définir l'homme idéal pour moi, je dirais : brun, yeux clairs, assez grand, plutôt intelligent et mignon.

-Comme…

-Comme n'importe qui, ce n'est pas une espèce rare.

-Ouais, mais ça ressemble drôlement à Sirius…, fit-il d'un ton malicieux.

-Ne me donne pas d'envie de suicide s'il te plait...

_*Ben évidemment*,_me dis-je, _*Ils sont frères, ils se ressemblent physiquement mais…*_

-Et puis, il y avait le mot "intelligent" dans ma définition, ton frangin n'y correspond pas tellement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il rit.

-Y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui tu trouves attirant dans l'école ?

_*Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ?*_

-Euh...

-Tu sais, tu peux me le dire, je ne le répèterai pas.

-Je sais mais...

-Mais ?

-Non, rien. Il n'y a personne.

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil; je savais qu'il ne me croyait pas.

-Severus...

-Écoute, je...

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

-Si, mais... comment dire ? Ce n'est pas dirigé contre toi, mais je ne me sens pas prêt... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai peur...

-Peur de quoi ?

-De sa réaction, peur d'être rejeté...

-Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un te rejetterait ! Tu es gentil, intelligent, t'as du coeur... Quoiqu'en dise mon abruti de frère et ses copains, t'es vraiment génial... Digne d'être ai...

Subitement, Regulus s'était tu, rougissant un peu. Curieux, je levai la tête.

-Oui ?

-Nan, oublie.

-Allez, Regulus ! C'est toi qui me demandes de me lâcher, et toi, non ?

-C'est gênant.

-Et moi, alors !

Comme si la tension s'envolait soudain, nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps. Mais ça ne dura pas et rapidement, le silence retomba, ramenant la gêne.

Regulus balbutia :

-Ouais… Changeons de sujet… Euh... Vous avez beaucoup de travail, en ce moment ?

Nouveau silence. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'étais sûr qu'il avait bien dit "digne d'être ai..." et je devinais la suite, je me posais des question, mais il restait bizarrement obnubilé par ma quantité de devoir, aussi je remis la discussion à plus tard.

Après tout, ça me permettait à moi aussi d'éviter une situation des plus embarrassante. Car quoi de plus embarrassant que d'avouer que tu aimes ton meilleur ami ? Oui, je considérais maintenant Regulus comme mon meilleur ami, le seul d'ailleurs, même si j'aurais aimé qu'il soit beaucoup plus que cela...

Quelques jours plus tard, les Maraudeurs (Morveux Arrogants Ratés Abrutis Ultimes Débiles Erreurs Uniques Rigolos Stupides) avaient, une fois de plus, décidé de me prendre pour cible, et ce jour-là, alors que Regulus s'approchait de moi, les deux abrutis en chef, à savoir Potter et Black, surgirent entre nous, dos à Regulus, un seau rempli d'une substance que je n'allais pas tarder à voir de trop près...

-Tiens, Servilo, du shampooing !, rigola Black, soulevant le seau.

À ce moment, Regulus s'interposa et reçu le contenu dudit seau en plein dans les cheveux. Il se retrouva donc couvert de divers restes de repas, mélangés, apparemment, à du shampooing...Sirius, se rendant compte qu'il avait raté sa cible, tenta de voir _qui _il avait aspergé... et se figea en reconnaissant son frère.

James fit un pas et avec un sourire moqueur s'exclama :

- Mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas le frérot qui défend Servilus ?

Ils se mirent tous à se moquer de lui ( enfin, peut-être moins Lupin ), et là, je ressentis un mélange de colère et d'envie de consoler Regulus. Et je ne sais plus ce qui m'a prit : je voulais simplement lui faire savoir que j'étais avec lui, de son côté, et prêt à le défendre. Alors, j'ai attrapé sa main et je l'ai serrée très fort. Geste qui n'échappa pas à Potter ( Pitoyable Olibrius Terriblement Teigneux Ringard ) qui se figea, hésitant entre la moquerie, le dégoût et d'autres émotions pas , il tapota l'épaule de Sirius.

-Hey, Padfoot, t'as vu _ça _?

Black suivit le regard ( vide de la moindre trace d'intelligence ) de Potter et vit nos deux mains scellé nous regarda alors d'un air surpris mais pas dégoûté que je pensais qu'il nous lancerait.

-Et alors ?, répondit-il, en défiant Potter du regard.

-C'est des pédés ! Ils sont dégoûtants...

Regulus s'avança alors vers Potter - sans lâcher ma main - et dit :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? On est encore libre de faire ce qu'on veut de notre corps, non ? Et toi, Sirius, tu penses la même chose ? Tu vas pouvoir te venger de moi, te venger du fait que je suis le fils préféré.

-Non, Regulus, je ne suis pas d'accord avec James. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, dit-il en lançant un regard triste en direction de Lupin. Mais tu aurais pu choisir mieux que Servilus.

Potter regardait Black en imitant le poisson avec sa bouche, tandis que Lupin semblait surpris de la réaction du frère de Regulus.

-Peut-être, mais c'est lui que je veux et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Et maintenant si vous le voulez bien, nous retournons à notre salle commune, il faut que j'aille me laver.

Et avant que les Maraudeurs aient eu le temps de réagir, nous partîmes. Je me demandais si Regulus avait conscience de ce qu'il avait dit. En tout cas, il faudrait que l'on s'explique sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un infime espoir me traversait. Et si tout n'était pas perdu ? Si jamais Regulus avait des sentiments pour moi ? Car je ne pourrais pas aimer un autre gars.

Après tout, plus que les qualités citées avant, qui d'autre pourrait clouer le bec aux Maraudeurs ( on va passer sur le fait que l'_autre_ Black l'a aidé ).

Toutefois, ma bonne humeur et les maigres espoirs ne tenaient qu'à un fil, fil qui fut brisé lorsque Regulus reçut une lettre anonyme et mystérieuse qu'il me lut à voix haute une fois que nous étions seuls, ce qui semblait prouver que je n'étais pas celui qu'il aimait mais l'ami-confident absolu avec qui il partage ses premiers émois. La personne qui lui écrivait lui donnait rendez-vous de nuit dans un recoin sombre du château. Il semblait très excité à l'idée d'y aller. Par contre, moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il y aille. Qui sait qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre ? Peut-être était-ce un pervers qui allait abuser de lui. Ou alors, une de ces insupportables groupies tournant habituellement autour de Potter.

Toutefois, j'appris peu après que j'avais eu tort de m'inquiéter. Il ne s'agissait que de Black qui - incroyable, cet abruti avait une conscience - voulait parler avec son petit frère de ses soi-disant sentiments envers moi. Quand Regulus rentra dans la Salle Commune, il avait un air pensif qui ne le dénaturait pas, mais le rendit suffisamment étrange pour que le volume sonore baisse. Évidement, je n'étais pas au courant de ce que l'autre idiot lui voulait, alors j'ai parlé le premier, et avec agressivité.

- Alors ? Il te voulait quoi ?

Ma voix me sembla même à moi plus sèche que d'habitude. Il s'en refrogna, d'ailleurs...

_*Je suis un idiot.*_

- Oh. Rien. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui se passait vraiment. Au sujet de tout à l'heure. Ne te fait pas de bile. Il sait la vérité.

Évidemment, à ce moment, je ne pouvais savoir que Sirius Black soupirait de lassitude à l'idée que son petit frère était _vraiment _amoureux du Graisseux Vampire Pervers des Cachots (GVPC. On dirait une formule de Vaccin. Ou de Maladie...).

_*Regulus. Je t'aime. Mais je ne dis rien. Comme d'habitude. L'ignorance est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux pour préserver notre amitié.*_

J'aimais Regulus de tout mon cœur et je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il découvre ce que je ressentais pour lui. J'avais bien trop peur qu'ayant pris connaissance de mon amour pour lui, il ne veuille plus me parler.

Alors, je jouais au meilleur ami, profitant de chaque instant que je pouvais passer avec lui, priant Merlin pour que Regulus ne découvre jamais mon secret.

Mais je continuais à espérer qu'un jour il en soit autrement, un jour où on se tiendrait par la main sans que ces satanés Maraudeurs y soient pour quelque chose...

Et puis, arriva le soir où nous fêtions notre réussite - certaine - aux examens à grand renforts de Bièraubeurres, puis, rapidement, de Whisky Pur Feu.

L'alcool aidant, je me suis dit que les langues se déliraient, et j'étais bien décidé à lui faire _enfin_ cracher le morceau sur ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu me dire la dernière qu'apparemment, Regulus n'aimait pas boire, mais moi, j'avais bu et je n'avais pas prévu que ce soir-là, ce serait ma bouche qui cracherait la vérité que j'avais si bien gardée secrète.

J'avais bu, ça oui. Et beaucoup plus que je n'aurais dû. Si bien qu'aux alentours de une heure du matin, je m'approchai de mon meilleur - et seul - ami et me mis à lui avouer mille et une choses : que c'était moi qui avait utilisé son chaudron préféré et l'avait abîmé, ou encore que c'était moi qui avait "agressé" son frère le mois précédent, teignant les cheveux de celui-ci en vert serpentard. Mais surtout, je lui avouai les sentiments que je nourrissais pour lui.

Et sa réaction ne fut absolument pas celle que j'avais imaginée, à savoir me frapper, m'insulter, me lancer des sorts et partir en courant. Non, il me regarda, stupéfait, avant de se mettre doucement... à pleurer. Complètement scotché, j'en restais comme deux ronds de Patacitrouille.

-Regulus?

-Ce... ce n'est pas juste, Severus! Me dire ça, ces mots que j'attends depuis si longtemps, alors que tu es saoul, et que demain tu vas quitter définitivement Poudlard.

Je fus encore plus surpris de ses mots que de sa réaction précédente. Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Reg' ? Est-ce que... tu m'aimes aussi ?

Il me regarda alors entre ses larmes et s'exclama :

- Bien sûr que je t'aime crétin ! Et tu es le seul à ne pas t'en être encore rendu compte !

Toujours aussi stupéfait, je sentis pourtant une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon corps et je fis la seule chose qui me semblait bonne à faire, venant d'entendre ces mots tant attendus et voyant celui que j'aimais, pleurer : je l'embrassai. Et tant pis si vous me dites que c'est d'un cliché car non mais oh, déjà vous n'avez rien à me dire et puis ensuite c'est le meilleur moment, juste après celui où Regulus m'a avoué m'aimer, de ma vie ! Enfin juste avant que Regulus, après quelques secondes, me repousse brusquement.

- Non, non, non...

Je sentis un profond sentiment d'amertume, de déception et de honte m'envahir, tirant déjà des conclusions de ces "non" qu'il continuait de répéter. Bien sûr que non, Regulus ne m'aimait pas, c'était trop beau, qui pourrait m'aimer moi et vouloir m'embrasser, le bâtard graisseux des cachots ? C'était évident.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça alors que tu es saoul !

Peut-être pas si évident que ça.

*_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire là ?*_

-Je ne peux pas me fier à ce que tu dis ou fais dans cet état...

-Mais...Je suis encore un peu lucide... Je suis pas mort pété - là, tu me verrais vomir partout - alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas croire que je...

-Tu dis ça maintenant, mais demain...

Il continua à geindre à propos de ça. Malgré que mes neurones étaient effectivement un peu déconnectés par l'alcool, je passai en revue dans ma tête la liste des ingrédients et des opérations pour réaliser une potion Dégrise-Vite - pas question d'attendre le matin, le voir pleurer comme ça, je ne supporte pas...

Heureusement, je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps les ingrédients que j'avais de toute façon "légèrement" oubliés, je me rappelais qu'il y avait justement ladite potion de Dégrise-Vite dans ma malle, bien cachée dans le double fond. Je pris le poignet de Regulus dans ma main et le traînait rapidement avec moi, titubant légèrement, mais déterminé à atteindre mon dortoir.

-Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?, demanda Regulus en tentant de se dégager de mon étreinte.

-Dans mon dortoir.

-Dans ton... Pourquoi ?

Je le sentis paniquer. Et je compris que ma vive réaction l'inquiétait.

-Je vais prendre une potion de Dégrise-Vite, lui expliquais-je. Et ensuite, je te redirai ce que je ressens pour toi.

-Ne dis pas ça... Tu verras qu'une fois que tu auras désaoulé, tu ne penseras plus la même chose, gémît-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'aimerais...

Il n'avait vraiment aucune confiance en lui... À croire qu'il a des gênes communs avec arrivâmes enfin dans le dortoir, et immédiatement, je partis à la recherche de la potion miracle.

_*Par les fondateurs ! Il faudrait vraiment que je me souvienne de ne pas boire autant... Comment ça se fait qu'il y a deux malles devant mon lit déjà ?! Raah... Bon.*_

-Reg' ?

-Oui ?

-Pourrais-tu ouvrir ma malle et prendre la potion qui se trouve dans le double fond s'il te plaît ?

S'il savait, il avait de quoi être fier, il fallait vraiment que je fasse confiance à quelqu'un pour révéler cette cachette. Bon pas si dure que ça à trouver, mais ça en restait une (de cachette). Regulus effectua ce que je lui avais demandé de faire et marmonna gêné :

-Euh… laquelle des potions ?

*_Gnein ?*_

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma malle et me traitai mentalement d'imbécile. Bon, heureusement que c'était Regulus, j'avais l'impression que n'importe quel autre Serpentard aurait révélé ma réserve personnelle de potions qui n'était peut-être (sûrement) pas autorisée dans le règlement de Poudlard.

- Celle qui est transparente.

Regulus me l'a tendit et rapidement (après avoir tiré au sort laquelle des deux était celle que Reg' me tendait, je rappelle que je voyais toujours double) je la débouchai et bus cul sec la potion. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'elle avait un goût d'alcool très fort, mais c'était tout le contraire ( heureusement ) ! Le temps que la potion se répande dans mon organisme, je me sentais déjà de plus en plus lucide et me tournai vers celui que j'aimais, mais qui s'apparentait plus à une masse blanche et tremblotante qui allait subir le pire des supplices.

-Eh, Reg', ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

-Pas vraiment, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Te fatigue pas, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas...

-Arrête, c'est faux. Je t'aime, Reg'.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment.

-Tu es sûr que tu as fini de désaouler ?

-Oui, c'est moi qui ait préparé cette potion, elle ne peut qu'être efficace.

-Alors c'est vrai ce que tu me dis ?

Je ne lui répondis pas mais lui fis le plus beau sourire que j'avais en réserve, puis l'embrassai doucement. Je le sentis frémir sous ma bouche: il n'y croyait pas, sans doute... Et pourtant, s'il savait... C'est moi qui avais l'impression de rêver...

Depuis le temps que je rêvais de pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de lui souffler des mots doux à l'oreille...

-Sev'...

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu sais, j'en ai parlé à Sirius quand il m'a donné ce rendez-vous. Et il a dit que si c'était ce que je voulais, il ne ferait rien contre. Et qu'il empêcherait même Potter de te faire chier.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu t'empêcher de me le dire ?

-Euh… pourquoi ?

-Je vais être obligé de le remercier, maintenant, murmurais-je d'un ton faussement offusqué.

Je l'entendis rire doucement contre moi et le serrai encore plus j'avais su que je connaîtrais ça un jour...

* * *

_*mode "remerciements façon mangaka" ON* ( overdose de manga… -_- )_

_Salut ! Je suis Svet', l'humble créatrice de Harry Potter - Phrase après Phrase, alias HP-PaP !_

_Merci à vous d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour lire ce one-shot offert par l'équipe du forum. J'espère ( et les "Gentilles écriveuses" aussi, j'en suis sûre ) qu'il vous aura plu. Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire est le résultat d'un travail d'équipe et c'est pour ça que je tiens à remercier les "Gentilles écriveuses" ayant participé à l'écriture de cette histoire._

_Arigato !_

_*mode "remerciements façon mangaka" OFF* _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_*Petite page de pub*_

_Vous aussi vous voulez participer à l'écriture d'histoires sympathiques avec d'autres sympathiques "autatrices" ( ou "auteurs ^^) sur un sympatique forum ? Alors rejoignez HP-PaP ( lien sur notre profil ). Et il y a même des jeux ^^_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Next to come : un Salazar/Godric ( rating M )_


End file.
